luckyfredipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Weather Boy
March 4, 2012 July 10, 2012http://www.fernsehserien.de/lucky-fred/episodenguide/staffel-1/18286#episode-350641 July 29, 2012 June 3, 2013http://www.telemagazyn.pl/seriale/archiwum/1000009515308,idp.html |la = November 19, 2011 |sp = March 5, 2012 |previous = Fake Robot Parents |next = You've got Fe-mail}} Synopsis It's raining, Fred asks Friday to turn into a vacuum cleaner so he can swim in Brains' pool. Plot On a rainy day at Fred's house, Fred and his friends are bored. As Fred snaps out of his daydreaming of Nora, he tries to cheer up his friends and asks some suggestions to have a fun weekend. With sitting around doing nothing and skateboarding out of the list, Thomas suggests of swimming but Sir Percival thinks it's ridiculous especially that it's raining and Fred on the other hand agrees to Thomas suggestion which gives him the idea of using Friday. At the rooftop, Fred tries to put a shower cap on Friday who refuses to wear it. Fred urges Friday to wear it fearing his circuits of getting shorted out. Friday speculates that the satellite dish is looking at him and he thinks that "she" likes him and wearing shower cap would make him look ridiculous. Fred thinks of another way of commanding Friday to become a "real cool, waterproof cloud vacuumauper". After the transforming, Friday finally puts on the shower cap as a beret and starts flirting with the satellite dish like a Frenchman. Fred makes a new command to send Friday off to remove the rain clouds in the area of the houses of Fred and Braianna to have a party at Braianna's pool. Fred makes call to Nora to invite her to come over but Nora thinks it's raining. So he tells Nora to come over and check. The next day at school, Fred gained the reputation to be called "Weather Boy" with Braianna unimpressed. Braianna informs Fred that something very strange has going on with the weather which created 20 hurricanes, 8-meter high waves and warns that playing with the weather is very dangerous. Fred and Friday immediately understands the circumstances and promises not to repeat it. At the men's room, Fred gets more praises from the boys with two of them asking the weather for the weekend. wants him to have it sunny, but he says it was just a coincidence. Eddie requests for snow as a fundraiser thing and Wally K on the other hand protests for sun as a bully thing, but Fred says it was just a coincidence and leaves the room. Just then, Nora tells Fred that she'll have a beach party at Loathsome Cove and asks to make it sunny. Fred immediately agrees to her request and gets a flying kiss in return. As Nora left, Friday appeared out of Fred's backpack telling him about the promise they made earlier. Fred confidently replies that maybe they don't have to. In the evening at his house, Fred listened to the weather report and the reporter informs that tomorrow is guaranteed to be the wettest day of the year. Fred who's not happy about it, hits himself with a pillow and starts whining. Friday on the other hand observes Fred and joins him thinking that it's fun. The next day, at Brains's house, the Super Commander alerts his daughter of a cloud of Quackius gases are advancing towards Earth and mentions of two other agents being exposed from the same cloud. He warns that if it reaches Earth then the whole of mankind will wind up acting like ducks, so he advises her to use the most deadly weapon: the Annihilator 9-0-9-0-9-0-niner. At Fred's room, Fred pretends to be surfing at the beach while Friday was commanded to remove the clouds and by doing that broke their said promise. Then Brains arrived to borrow Friday which is urgent. Fred tries to distract her as an excuse, but doesn't work. As the phone starts ringing, Fred makes another distraction, but also fails. Brains opens a video message from Nora and finds out of Fred's scheme. Fred apologizes but Brains has no time for the apologizing with the world about to be turned into a huge duck farm. So Brains convinces Fred that they need Friday to freeze an alien gas cloud or everyone else is going to turn into ducks. At Loathsome Cove, Friday was already finished with clouds and the beach party had already started. As Friday glimpsed over Loathsome Cove, he gets a call from Fred telling him to go to space and freeze the approaching gas cloud. Friday replies that he's on his way. At space, Brains orders Friday to use the Hyper Freeze R22 cannon. Friday starts freezing the cloud but the effect wears off quickly due to its size. Brains suggests that Friday needs more energy, so she orders Friday to deploy the poly-panels and try again. This time Friday succeeds and starts celebrating. But the celebration was short-lived with the frozen cloud still advancing. Brains responds that wherever the frozen cloud lands will get pretty cold and assures that it's harmless. Fred hopes that it's somewhere away from the city, but according Brains's calculations that it will land in Loathsome Cove which worries Fred. Back at Loathsome Cove, the people were still beach partying and dancing. Fred and Braianna arrived just in time wearing winter coats. Their fellow students just laugh at them for wearing a silly attire in a sunny day. As the frozen cloud landed on the beach, it's started freezing with the people around them panicking. Brains stop the panic giving everyone winter clothes and stuff for everyone. Later, all of the students were already having fun snowboarding. Brains admitted to Fred that thanks to him she is having the best in a long long time. After a fall on the snow, Nora came to Fred to thank him again. Friday on the other hand finds a new interest and is flirting with a boombox, the musical type. Characters Major Characters *Fred *Agent Brains/Braianna *Friday *Super Commander Minor Characters *Eddie *Thomas *Sir Percival *Robert Robeaux *Nora *Sara *Annie *Mort *Holly *Francina *Wally K *Agent Laid An Egg *Simon Luckpuig (mentioned) *Other unnamed students/civilians *Unnamed Protector Trivia *Fred didn't know that "the Himalayas" are mountains and "the Yeti" is a mythical creature. *This episode reveals that Fred has a "red trout" birthmark, the same birthmark that appeared on King of the Sewer Bears, is significantly smaller. *Friday is seen being shy to a satellite dish and flirting with a boombox. *Sir Percival's voice actress, Jules de Jongh, took over one of Eddie's lines ("I need a scarf") instead of being done by David Freedman. References es:El Chico del Tiempo Category:Season 1